Soldier Again
by Platypusbearsenior
Summary: After Cloud is kicked out of Soldier, Rufus agrees to allow Cloud back into soldier if Cloud agrees to 'cooperate' with the desires of the other members. random SOLDIERSxC, RufusxC with ZxC later on. Intense, violent,"forced" yaoi...w/ a little tendernes
1. The Welcome Wagon

**Setting: SOLDIER with a slight change, in that Zack isn't already there, he will show up later.**

**Contents: yaoi yaoi yaoi. if you don't like yaoi, or cloud as the uke, don't read okay?**

**this chapter: rape. lots of rape.**

The sky rumbled, light flashed almost blinding the small blonde's eyes. He had no place to go to shield him from the cold rain that pelted his worn frame. Ever since the day he was kicked out of soldier, his life was ruined. He had no where to go. After word spread of his deeds, everyone refused him. Friends avoided him, and no inn would take him in.

His stomach growled in hunger, it had not known food for days. Restless, the blonde rose to his feet, stumbling to balance himself as his vision spun. Just as the beautiful yet ragged figure began to search for a more suitable shelter, something stung his neck. Instinctively, he raised his hand to his wound, finding a needle sticking out from his flesh. His already blurry vision shook violently until fading into black. The blonde felt his body slam into the cold, wet ground.

His eyes opened to view a ceiling fan, buzzing quietly above him. His head was pounding; the sting in his neck painfully reminded him of its presence.

"I see you are finally awake, Cloud."

The blonde's eyes snapped open, he knew this voice.

"I suppose you are surprised to see me? I can fully understand, seeing as it was I who removed you from soldier. But you see, my dear Cloud, I made a terrible mistake. Soldier needs you, and judging by the state we found you in, you need soldier."

The blonde lifted himself up, propping himself against the many fluffy satin pillows behind him. He could see the suit of the man speaking, he knew exactly who it was, but his eyes were unwilling to meet the eyes of the man before him. Taking a deep breath, the blonde spoke, "...What do you want from me...President?"

"Now now, Cloud, call me Rufus of course. And I want you to come back to soldier. You were such a wonderful soldier...however regrettable you're past actions may have been, I am willing to forget them and reinstate you into soldier."

Cloud spirits rose, his life needed soldier, he needed soldier, but something seemed unusual about Rufus's composure.

"What's the catch?" Cloud inquired, not trusting the innocence of the deal.

"You are a sharp one aren't you?" Rufus grinned, "Of course such incidents cannot be erased without a little...cooperation, on your part."

Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"Oh don't worry about that now. You will know when your debt is called upon. Will you accept?"

It sounded suspicious, but when faced with a choice between food and shelter or being thrown back out onto the streets, Clouds body didn't allow his mind to interfere, and he quickly agreed to the deal.

"Excellent." Rufus smirked, "You will find that the soldiers will not hold you in contempt for your past, but instead will take you in quite...willingly."

xxxxx

Cloud walked into his quarters, the very same he had inhabited before his life had gone array. It seemed almost dream like, to be back in the dorms of soldier... to hear the rain ping against his window and not feel its contempt upon his body.

Suddenly a figure appeared in the doorway, "Hey there old-buddy, better hurry up, training starts in 20."

Cloud turned thinking to see a familiar face, one he had seen many times before, strangely, he did not remember the man who stood before him. The man stared at him, "You coming or what?"

"Y...yeah...I'll be right there." Cloud stammered.

With that the man left the doorway, leaving Cloud alone. _Should I have known who that was?_ Cloud shook his head, and headed towards the barracks. He entered the locker room, surprised to find that his old locker was once again his, his supplies still neatly stacked in their place, like he had never left.

Suddenly, a hand slammed his locker shut; it was the man who had come to his room.

"Hey there Cloud, nice of you to join us again." The man smirked. Cloud turned to see three faces grinning menacingly at him. Cloud looked on in confusion.

"Don't think that just because the prez forgives you, that all of us will too. So to make sure you knew your place here, we decided to welcome our old friend back."

Instantly, Cloud remembered all of their faces. They had been friends of...them...Clouds eyes winced as their existence flowed back into his memory. He remembered their names, Sen, Gin, and Ron, thugs of soldier. His memories of the men were cut short as he felt his body lurch backwards into the lockers. His back burned with pain. He looked up just in time to see Sen's fist connect with his face. His body hit the ground, his vision spinning. He saw Sen's boot meet his stomach, Cloud's body folded.

Had this been a year ago, these thugs wouldn't have posed any threat to Cloud, but a year of wasting away left Clouds body untrained and weak. Cloud thought of the strength he once knew, as a hand gripped his silky blonde hair, pulling him to his feet. His legs buckled underneath him, causing all of his weight to be supported by the hand now around his neck. He gasped in vain for breath. He felt his body hit the wall as the hand around his neck threw him into the corner. Cloud sat on the floor, his consciousness slipping as his head pulsated in pain. Cloud felt blood slide down his forehead, he tasted his own blood in his mouth. The three walked over to the bleeding blonde, grinning.

"Now Sen we don't want to get that pretty shirt all bloody do we?" Ron said slyly.

"You're right, Cloud you should be more careful." Sen said as he knelt down beside the blonde and ripped Clouds shirt from his body, revealing his soft pale skin. Cloud could feel Sen's breath close to his face, and then as his vision cleared, he could see Sen grabbing for his hair again. His body lurched forward as Sen leaned over him. Sen snatched Clouds wrists and bound them behind his back. Sen grinned wildly as his unbuttoned his trousers and revealed to the bloody figure his throbbing manhood. Cloud felt it press against his mouth and he turned his head in protest, only to have it jerked back forward by the hand that found its way back to gripping his hair. Sen pushed forward, gripping Clouds hair tighter and tighter until the blonde finally gave in. Sen twitched in pleasure as the blonde took the tip in his mouth. In a rage of lust, Sen thrust forward, forcing Cloud to take in all of him, ignoring the struggling of the blonde. He did not allow the blonde to move; instead he took control and choked the blonde until Sen felt decently satisfied. Sen removed himself from the blondes mouth. Cloud folded over, gasping for breath as his throat screamed in agony.

He felt his hair being tugged again, this time by a stronger hand. He looked up to see a grinning Ron gleaming down at him. Again he felt something hard and hot press against his mouth. Cloud squeezed his eyes shut as he gave in and complied with Ron. This time, however, Ron expected Cloud to do the work, and forcefully showed him the rhythm he wanted by forcing Clouds head forward and back with his hands, gripping Clouds hair. Cloud had almost completely detached himself from what was happening, retreating into his mind as his jaw was stretched and his throat was ravaged, when he was jolted back into reality as hands tugged downward on his trousers. Clouds eyes shot open and he tried to pull away from Ron, who replied by shoving himself forward, slamming Cloud's head against the wall. He felt a large, rough hand stroke him, his body twitching from the sensation. He felt his legs being spread, and resisted, desperately trying to pull them back together. He felt the rough hand tighten around him, its grip tightening and tightening till Cloud cried out a choked cry of pain. Cloud immediately let his legs be moved and thankfully the grip around him loosened. The rough hand removed its grip. Cloud could barely see, but he saw enough to know the rough hands now covered themselves in a sticky liquid before returning to Cloud's body. Cloud's body jolted backward, trying to get away, as the rough hand inserted a finger into him. Behind his back, Cloud's fingers dug into each other until blood dripped to the floor. Gin inserted another finger and then another. Cloud gagged on Ron, who controlled Cloud with the grip on his hair, forcing his head forward, taking in all of Ron, choking him as Gin searched the inside of Cloud with his fingers. Tears slid silently from Clouds eyes.

"Stop it Ron." Sen said, much to Clouds astonishment.

"Don't think I'm going soft blondy," Sen grinned, "I just want to hear you scream."

Cloud's heart sank and Ron tore himself from Clouds mouth. Clouds gasp for air was cut short as he realized there were no longer fingers in him, but instead now Gins enormous manhood pushed at him. Cloud tried to pull away, but Gins rough hands forced themselves around Clouds hips and held him in place as his manhood slid painfully into Cloud. Cloud bit his lip, not wanting to make a sound. As Gin pushed in further, however, Clouds body overruled his mind and forced a cry of pain from his lips. Sen and Ron smiled as the blonde continued to moan as Gin thrashed away inside of him. Gin had not bothered to start out slow; gentle-ness to him was over rated, instead he ignored any chance at comforting his prey and began at full force.

Gin dug his fingers into Cloud's soft skin and grinned as he listened to Cloud's succulent moans. Cloud hated himself for not being able to quiet himself, he tried biting his lip until it bled but still his voice escaped him. He cursed himself even more as he found his body beginning to move with Gin's thrusts. Maybe it lessened the pain, or maybe Cloud's body was actually enjoying being violated. Cloud forced that idea out of his head, how could he possibly enjoy something like this? He winced as Gin bit his nipple. The movements almost became dull as Cloud slipped slowly into a state of unconsciousness. Just then Gin did something Cloud would regret forever, Gin found his sweet spot, causing Cloud's voice to whine, his body to tense, and his manhood to release itself all over Gins face. Clouds body slumped down against the ground. Gins eyes glared and as payment, repositioned himself on top of Cloud, forcing Cloud to lie on the cold and dirty floor. Like a mad man Gin thrust his entire being into Cloud over and over, blood dripping down from between Clouds legs. The violent motions moved Clouds entire body, repeatedly smashing Clouds head into the wall. Wearily Cloud managed to release a quiet, yet desperate "stop..." before his mind went completely black.


	2. The First Payment

It had been nearly a month since Cloud awoke on the locker room floor. He was fully dressed and his wounds were wrapped in crisp white bandages. In a daze he had walked back to his quarters and collapsed.

Since then Cloud never went into the locker room, he kept his things in his room and went straight to the training field. Already his body appeared more nourished; his ribs were no longer visible beneath his pale skin. Already Cloud felt stronger, a bit of his former strength running through his veins. He avoided the other soldiers all together. He ate alone, trained alone, did any thing he could to keep his distance from the cruel eyes that constantly glared through him. He heard their crude remarks and took them silently, but he would not allow anyone to touch him. Once a soldier came up behind him, whispered in his hear and tickled his ear. In a swift motion Cloud had the soldier pinned to the floor. He felt the urge to squeeze the life out of the struggling soldier, but something stopped him. Cloud felt his heart beat through out his entire body, could hear it in his ears, his eyes twitched and soon he found himself sitting on the floor as the soldier darted away. After that the snide comments increase, but not a soul came near him, just the way he wanted it.

xxx

After a long day of training, Cloud rested heavily on his bed. He had just laid down when a knock on the door sounded loudly in his ears. He leaned forward and glanced at the door and found a small slip of paper resting on the floor. Cloud didn't even have to read it to know what it was. Whenever the President wanted to see you, he slipped a small paper under your door. Cloud sighed and rose from his bed that seemed all the sweeter as he parted from it. Despairingly, Cloud made the trip to head quarters and was escorted to Rufus's door. He walked into an empty room, and followed Rufus's voice into his bedroom as Rufus stood with his back to the bed, staring out the window.

"Welcome Cloud, I've been expecting you." Rufus said as he turned to greet his guest. He handed Cloud a glass of water, identical to the one he now drank from. "Drink up, you must be thirsty from that walk." Rufus smiled.

Cloud innocently drank from the glass, after that walk he _was_ thirsty, and he showed it as he emptied the glass into his mouth.

"I hope you are enjoying your return," Rufus grinned, "As much as I would like to leave you be, I regret that you're first payment is needed."

Cloud titled his head in question.

"Ah yes, I never quite told you what your payment would be did I?" Rufus smiled. "Come over here and I shall reveal the details of your payment, oh and do shut the door behind you, we wouldn't want any pesky eavesdroppers now would we?"

Cloud hesitated then shut the door and walked stiffly over to Rufus. Rufus smiled sweetly and looked into Clouds eyes.

"You know I've always thought of your glowing blue eyes as your best feature..." Rufus said as he leaned closer. Cloud gulped and stepped backwards, only to have Rufus follow after him. This charade continued until Cloud felt his knees hit the edge of Rufus's bed. Rufus smiled and leaned into Cloud until their lips met. Cloud quickly pulled away, held up by his arms as his hands fell onto the soft satin sheets. The further Cloud leaned away the closer Rufus leaned over him.

"Now Cloud, I know you're not trying to skip out on your payment. You wouldn't want to be back out on the streets would you?" Rufus smiled, his breath tickling Clouds cheeks.

Clouds eyes widened and he bit his lip before forcing himself to lean into Rufus. Their lips met, uncomfortably, Cloud let Rufus caress the inside of his mouth with his tongue. Rufus pushed him backwards, forcing him to lie against the satin sheets. Cloud felt himself blush as Rufus slid his gentle hand under Clouds shirt and fondle his nipples. Rufus lift the shirt over Clouds head and threw it to the floor. Rufus slid Cloud backwards until his entire body rested on Rufus's bed. Rufus leaned over him, kissing and caressing Clouds bare skin. Cloud blushed and winced under Rufus's experienced touch. Rufus skillfully unbuttoned and slid off Clouds trousers so by the time Cloud realized it, Rufus already held him in his soft hands. Cloud squirmed as Rufus's dexterous tongue wrapped around him, stroking him in a gentle yet maddening way. Just as Cloud felt his body tense, Rufus pulled away, unbuttoning his own trousers, exposing his throbbing self. Cloud let out a small gasp as he felt Rufus press himself against Clouds. He held the two together, pumping both of them in his firm yet tender grip. Cloud flinched as he felt his body release, covering both his and Rufus's. Rufus smiled as Cloud breathed heavily. He pulled himself away from Clouds and pressed himself at Cloud's entrance. Cloud tried to pull away but his body instead moved forward, embracing Rufus. Cloud's hands clenched the satin sheets as Rufus glided deeply into him.

As Rufus began to move, he leaned over Cloud until they could feel each others breath on their faces. Rufus kissed Cloud, pounding into him in a gentle and addicting rhythm. Cloud found himself kissing Rufus back. He could feel his own heat radiating from his sweating skin. His eyes glistened over, like apart of him had fallen asleep and all that remained awake was the part of him that yearned with lust. Gradually, Cloud deciphered Rufus's rhythm and thrust himself forward, forcing all of Rufus into him. Rufus smiled and thrust with an equally deadly force. Cloud moaned, wrapping his arms around Rufus's back. Rufus leaned backwards, pulling their bodies upwards till Rufus sat on the bed, Cloud resting on top of him, their bodies in a close embrace. Clouds eyes remained only slightly open, his face burning in passion. Rufus grabbed Clouds, pumping him in the same motion as he pounded into Cloud. Cloud leaned into Rufus, pushing Rufus onto his back, Cloud sitting upright on top of him. At this point Clouds body took control as he pounded himself down, pushing Rufus deep into him. Cloud panted and whined in pleasure as he moved his body up and down. His hands laid on Rufus' bare chest, digging into his flesh. Rufus placed his hands on Clouds elegant waist, pushing down to aid Clouds movements. Suddenly as Cloud was moving upward, Rufus slammed him back down and held him in place as he felt a hot liquid release inside of him. In response, Clouds body released itself onto Rufus chest. Cloud moaned and slumped forward, his body twitching as Rufus slid out of him.

xxx

Cloud awoke lying in satin sheets. He dimly recalled his surroundings when his eyes fell upon Rufus, sleeping next to him. Suddenly, Cloud was painfully aware that he was naked. The events of the evening flashed before his eyes and he felt the over whelming sense of pleasure. He squeezed his eyes shut and forced the sensation from his mind.

_Did I actually enjoy that? There's no way...last night something was...different_. His eyes flashed to the two empty glasses on the bedside table. A small plastic bottle resided next to them. Cloud slapped his hand to his forehead, how could he have been so stupid? He eyed out the location of his clothing and slipped stealthily out from the satin sheets and dressed himself before tip-toeing out of the room. Once he was out of the building, Cloud made a mad dash towards his quarters and once there, he collapsed face down into his familiar cotton sheets.

xxxxxx

please review!


	3. True Intentions

The next morning, Cloud awoke strangely refreshed. He readied himself and headed towards his squads training area. When he arrived, he arrived to an empty field. He inquired a man about where his squad had gone.

"They left this morning on a mission, won't be back for two months I think." The man noticed the number on Cloud's shirt, "hey, how come you aren't with them? Did you over sleep or something? I would lie low for a while, don't want the higher ups noticing you ditched a mission."

"Yeah…thanks…" Cloud replied as the man walked off. Cloud looked at the empty field before him. Finally, he thought, finally he would be able to train the way he wanted, with no interruptions from glaring peers. For two months he awoke at sunrise and trained well into the night. His body had returned to its former glory, his strength had returned and grown. He loved the absence of the snide remarks and angry eyes watching him from afar.

One morning as he walked to the field to being another day of training, he noticed a large vehicle used for transporting a large amount of troops. Along with several others, he noticed his squad unloading from the vehicle._Has it already been two months?_ Cloud wondered. He found his squad leader and asked why he hadn't been told of the mission. The man looked at his chart and raised an eyebrow

"It says here that you are on a strictly "no mission" status, you can train with us, but unless this is removed, you won't actively be participating in SOLDIER missions." With that he walked off, leaving Cloud in utter confusion. _He said they needed me back…but what's the point in bringing me back…if they weren't planning on letting me go on missions…_

Suddenly, two figures appeared, walking in front of the squad. It was clear that they held a high rank, and Cloud instantly remembered them. They had been there when Cloud had first joined. He knew their names, everyone did. Sephiroth and Zack. He couldn't help but watch them as they walked by; he had always longed to know them. As they passed him, Zack turned his head towards Cloud, and for a brief moment, their eyes met. Cloud blushed and felt the urge to follow after him. Just then a man touched Clouds shoulder. The man towered over Cloud, his hand pointed to the building where Rufus resided. His hand was larger than Cloud's head, his arms thicker than Cloud's waist. He pushed Cloud towards the building and guided him to Rufus' room. Once inside the man stood in front of the door, watching silently as Rufus approached Cloud.

"Why am I on 'no mission' status?" Cloud said, resolutely.

Rufus smiled, "I don't recall ever telling you that you would be going on missions."

"Then why bring me back? I don't understand."

Rufus moved towards Cloud till their faces almost touched. Cloud remained stern but avoided looking Rufus in the eye.

"We didn't bring you back because we needed your abilities as a soldier. We have plenty of pawns running around doing our dirty work."

"Then why am I here?"

"Well you see, moral has been at an all time low. We needed something to cheer up the men. But the problem is, no women are allowed at this facility and it would be unethical to hide a woman, now wouldn't it?"

Cloud tilted his head in confusion. Rufus kissed him. "We brought you back to be SOLDIERs whore."

Cloud's eyes shot open and he pushed Rufus away from him. Rufus grinned, "You didn't think we wanted you for your strength did you? You're so cute and innocent, that's just why you were chosen, that and your delectable little body." Rufus moved in and stroked Cloud's chest. "Stay away from me!" Cloud yelled. He pushed Rufus back fiercely, knocking him into the walk. Cloud moved as if to attack and suddenly found his arms twisted and held against his back. He looked up to see the man from before, once again towering over him. He struggled to get free only to have the man tighten his grip.

"Take him to his room." Rufus growled. "And make sure he learns his lesson."

The man escorted Cloud to his room, holding his arms still twisted behind his back until they arrived, the door closed and locked behind them. The man threw Cloud against the wall and kissed him forcefully. Cloud tried to push him away, but the sheer size of the man made it a futile battle. He felt a large, rough hand slide under his shirt. Desperately, Cloud bit down on the man's tongue. The man pulled away and grinned. He moved to Clouds neck and bit down. Cloud winced in pain. The man licked the blood off his lips as he forced Clouds shirt off. He licked Cloud's chest, biting his nipples till they bled. Cloud tried to force him away but a large hand captured both Cloud's delicate hands and held them against the wall over Cloud's head. With one hand, he unbuttoned and pushed Cloud's pants to the floor. His large hand easily covered Cloud and his tough skin tightened powerfully around Clouds. Cloud let out a moan as the rough skin pushed up and down against him. Though he tried to resist, it wasn't long before Cloud felt himself climax, covering the man's hand. Then, he moved his fingers to Cloud's entrance and forced two of them inside. Clouds body jolted and squirmed as he moved his fingers deeper into Cloud. He tried to stifle his voice but could not stop himself from moaning loudly. The man licked the blood off of Cloud's chest and bit his neck and upper chest.

He let Cloud's hands loose and immediately Cloud pushed against the man's chest, once again trying to push him away. He grinned and unzipped his pants, revealing himself to be quite in proportion with the rest of his body. Cloud's frightened look made the man laughed as he pushed himself into Cloud. A sensation of pain filled Cloud's body, causing him to cry out, much to the man's pleasure. Cloud dug his fingernails into the man's shoulders, trying to make the man stop. With each thrust Cloud felt his skin scrape against the wall, he could feel thin lines of blood trickle down his back. He dug his nails deeper into the man's skin. The man laughed, removed himself, and threw Cloud to the floor. Cloud panted and tried to pull himself up, only to have the man force him to lie down, his face pressed against the floor. He held Cloud's head down as he lifted him up, making him rest on his knees, and once again forced himself inside. Cloud braced one hand against the floor and the other over his mouth, to stop himself from screaming. He felt the man grab his hair, and pull his head back, successfully drawing a loud moan from Cloud's mouth. He thrust himself harder into Cloud until Cloud felt like his entire body might be ripped apart. He shoved his entire self into Cloud and held Clouds slight body against him as he climaxed deep inside. He pulled out and Cloud collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily.

The man pulled Cloud's head up and forced himself into Cloud's mouth. Cloud choked but the man's large hand held his head in place. Desperate and in pain, Cloud bit down on the man as hard as he could, until he tasted blood. The man shoved Cloud into the wall and cursed at him. As he came towards Cloud, Cloud scrambled to his feet, grabbed the lamp on his night stand and broke it against the man's head. He fell to the ground, unconscious. Cloud pounced on him, punching the man in the face as hard as he could over and over. Blood spattered on his face as he continued to punch. Suddenly, his mind raced and he saw someone else on the receiving end of his wrath. His heart pounded in his ears and his vision went blurry. His body shook as he stood up and backed away from the unconscious man on the floor. He looked down at his bloody hands. He saw himself standing in alley, it was dark and raining. Cloud grabbed his head and cried out. He lost his sense of equilibrium and fell to the floor as his vision faded.


	4. A Friend In the Dark

Cloud awoke, bound to chair in Rufus' office, wearing only a ragged pair of pants. Several body guards stood around him; obviously Cloud was now seen as a threat. Rufus turned to him.

"So you're awake now?" Rufus smiled as he spoke angrily, "That was quite the stunt you pulled back there. You're lucky these guards got there before he died or we may have had to kill you to make up for it."

Cloud looked away. Rufus rushed towards him and grabbed his chin, forcing Cloud to look him in the eyes.

"You seem to have misunderstood your place here at SOLDIER. It's a shame such a form has to be plagued with such an insolent personality. We provided you with a comfortable life. We gave you shelter and food. Did you think you could stay here for free? You accepted my offer and I clearly told you that your payment would require cooperation, but you aren't cooperating are you? You think we are just going to return you to the street? Sorry but you accepted and now you belong to us. The only way for you to leave now is for you to die, and don't think we are going to let you commit suicide. You are too valuable a resource to our men for us to be so careless. We won't be leaving you alone any time soon, and we won't be leaving you with anything that can be used as a weapon. You will be moved to a thickly padded cell with no windows, no furniture, and the only light comes from an over head fixture ten feet out of your reach. But don't think you're service to SOLDIER is done, I'll just be sure to increase your payments. Every night a soldier will find himself at your door, and you will be so pumped full of drugs that you won't be able to do a thing about it, but you'll feel every bit of it. Does that sound good to you? No? Aw, well, that's too bad, and just think, this all could have been avoided if you had just cooperated, like you agreed you would." With that Rufus walked to the window and looked out at the people below. "His room has already been prepared. Take him there now."

A guard rose and released the bindings holding Cloud to the chair. He forced Cloud to stand and immediately tied his hands behind his back. When they reached the bottom floor, instead of heading outside towards the soldier's quarters, they went to an elevator at the very back of the building. They went down another three floors and entered a dark, concrete hallway. It looked like the inside of a jail, only there was just one door at the end of the hallway. Two guards stood on either side of the door. Inside, the floor, walls, and ceiling were covered in a thick white cushioning; it was like the entire room was covered in mattresses. They tossed him into the room and shut the door behind them.

A few minutes later a man walked in holding a syringe. He grabbed Cloud's hair and bent his head to one side and shoved the needle into his neck, and left. Cloud laid on the floor as his vision began to spin. His body felt weak and heavy.

For hours Cloud drifted in and out of consciousness. It felt like years had passed as he stared at the sterile white walls. There was a small window at the top of the wall that lead to the outdoors, the amount of sun suggested it was morning. The door opened, he saw shoeless feet walking towards him.

"Upsy-daisy." The man said in a soft, gentle tone. He placed his hands underneath Clouds arms and pulled him upright so he sat against the wall. Cloud noticed a tray next to the man, filled with a bowl of soup and a glass of water. He looked to see the man's face and blushed when he saw Zack looking at him, inches away. Zack smiled and brought the tray between them.

"Now you may not be very hungry, but it's important that you eat." He brought a spoon full of soup to Cloud's mouth. He refused it and turned his head away. Zack frowned.

"Look…if you don't eat their going to come in and force you…Why don't you just eat, and save yourself any more suffering, okay?" He said, sweetly.

Cloud hesitated for a moment, but gave in and allowed Zack to spoon feed him.

Zack smiled, "I know it's not very good, but it's better than nothing, right?" Cloud didn't respond, instead he hung his head down and stared at the floor. Zack pushed the tray to the side and leaned in towards Cloud. He placed his finger under Cloud's chin, and raised Cloud's head until they were eye to eye. Cloud blushed. He wanted to reach out to Zack; he tried to move his hands, still tied behind his back. Zack tilted his head and saw Cloud's hands, bound by rope. Zack smiled again and moved next to Cloud. He took a small blade from his pocket and cut the rope, freeing Cloud's hands. Cloud moved his hands to look at them. His wrists had red burns from his attempts to free himself; he was embarrassed that he needed Zack to help him. He looked over at Zack who now sat against the wall with him, looking at the ceiling.

"Don't tell anyone, okay?" Zack looked over at him and winked. Cloud nodded and looked back to the floor. Zack scooted over to him, "Now now, no more looking at the floor. Things will get better you know, I'll make sure of it." Zack smiled. Cloud looked at him. Zack blushed, "Aw come on…don't look at me like that…" He turned towards Cloud and placed his hands on Cloud's shoulders and leaned in until their foreheads touched. "Trust me okay?" Zack said softly. Cloud looked into Zack's eyes and nodded.

"Good." Zack said as he stood up. "I should go now…they'll be waiting for me." He picked up the tray and looked back at Cloud as he approached the door. He smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be back tonight, gotta have dinner you know?" Zack opened the door and left, leaving Cloud alone as he stared at the door.

Hours passed in silence, Cloud was thankful for Zack having freed his hands, but the drugs in his system prevented him from doing much more than sit against the wall. He thought of Zack. He had wanted to meet Zack for so long, and when he finally got the chance, Zack saw him like this, half clothed, drugged, and helpless. He wanted so much to talk to Zack, but his voice escaped him, a side effect of the drugs Cloud decided. He looked up and noticed the sky was dark; the only thing illuminating the room was a single light on the ceiling. The door opened, Zack walked in, holding the same tray as before. He walked over to Cloud and sat in front of him. Cloud's heart beat quickened, Zack had come back, just as he said he would. Zack smiled, "Sorry it's another bowl of soup, but maybe it's good right?" Zack tasted it and frowned. He looked over at Cloud, "Okay…it's horrible. But you must be hungry right?" Cloud looked at him and smiled slightly before taking the spoon and eating. He underestimated the effect of the drugs, and his arm's strength wavered, the soup spilling onto his chest. He looked down and dropped the spoon; again, Zack would see him so helpless. Zack smiled, grabbed a napkin, leaned in towards Cloud and wiped the soup off of his chest. Cloud gulped as his body reacted to Zack's gentle touch. Goosebumps ran down his skin and his nipples hardened. He blushed and hoped Zack didn't notice. Still smiling, Zack leaned back, "All better. Here, you should let me feed you. I don't want you to overexert yourself."

Cloud let Zack feed him, keeping his eyes away from Zack's.

It was completely dark outside now, and the light overhead dimmed. Zack moved the tray aside and sat against the wall, talking. The room was so dim that Cloud had to stay very close to Zack, just so he could see him. Zack shifted and turned to him. "I should get going, it's late." He moved to get up. Without thinking, Cloud grabbed Zack's wrist. Zack looked into his eyes. Cloud's blushed and look back at Zack, his heart was pounding, his grip around Zack's wrist tightened. Cloud quickly leaned forward and kissed Zack passionately. Zack hesitated but eventually leaned into Cloud, kissing him back. Cloud let go of Zack's wrist and placed his hands on Zack's shoulders. He pushed Zack onto the floor, lying on top of him as they kissed. Cloud slipped a hand under Zack's shirt, only to have Zack push him away. He sat up and held Cloud at arm's length from him, his hands on Cloud's shoulders. Zack was breathing heavily. "I have to go," He said. Then he stood up, picked up the tray, and left. Cloud banged his head against the wall. _What was I thinking?? _He thought. He had chased Zack away for sure. Cloud leaned rested against the wall and looked at the door. It was too dark to see the door clearly, but he yearned for Zack to return.

Suddenly, the light turned completely off. The door opened. Cloud's eyes widened. _Has Zack come back?_ His heart beat quickened as the figure appeared and moved towards him. He stared at the figure, trying to make out who it was. The figure knelt down in front of him, it was not Zack. Cloud tried to move away but the figure's hands held him in place, gripping the sides of his chest. He leaned in and forcefully kissed Cloud, who tried to push him away. Cloud's body was tired, he couldn't fight back. He still couldn't make out the figure's face. The figure kissed Cloud's neck and pulled off Cloud's ragged pants. Cloud breathed heavily and called out for Zack in his mind. The figure shoved a finger into Cloud, making him squirm and gasp. He licked Cloud's neck as he removed his finger and pushed at Cloud with his manhood. He held Cloud's legs apart with his hands as pushed into him. He remained close to Cloud, biting his ear. Cloud turned his head away as he tried to put strength behind his arms, trying bracing themselves against the figures shoulders. He pushed into Cloud, quickening his pace. Cloud tried to stifle his moans. The figure quickened his pace even more, pounding into Cloud in a way Cloud thought he might go crazy. Cloud's body tensed and released itself on his chest. The figure slammed into Cloud and held there, climaxing into Cloud. Cloud moaned and collapsed to the floor as the figure removed his self and quickly fled the room. Cloud breathed quickly and lay still in the darkness.

**Note: okay… I thought for a long while how to incorporate a bathroom into this room that didn't involve a hard toilet, which could be used as something to bang ones head against….and also didn't involve Zack like…bringing a can or something…so…uh…it's up to you to decide how he took care of "business" oO **


End file.
